nova_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Shift
Real Name: Rohan Kyru Identity: Known Alignment: Good Height: 6ft5(in original form) Weight: 140lbs Eyes: Purple Unusual Features: Her skin is pale blue Creators: Hosan Williams, Obinna Aniaku Power: Rohan is the Princess of the alien race the Kyru. History Rohan was born in the middle of war between the two alien races, the Kyru and the Okhiro and because she was born at a time when the Kyru were at a disadvantage, the Kyru believe she was a curse, and would only make situations worse. So by the decree of her Father, Rameses, the Overlord of the Kyru, she was sent far away to stay out of harms way. Then the flame of anarchy began to blaze, it soon made the Okhiro send for more re-enforcement. They asked for one thing, and that was to have the princess dead in their hands. After years of anguish and the depletion of the Kyru army, the King finally agreed to the Okhiros demands. Rohan was used as part as the Kings strategy, at only the age of 10; Rohan wasn't able to defend herself. Rohan knew she had the ability to shapeshift, so she changed into one of the Okhiro and escaped. Soon after this she made it hail sulphur and brimstone, and fled to Earth. Powers: *'Omnifarious:' Rohan has complete and absolute control over their own being, allowing them to manipulate their shape, density, size or to be solid, liquid, gaseous, or pure energy. She can spread their form into smaller segments that keep her ability to transform and recombine as they wish. She can take any form that they can imagine, independently from the laws of physics and logic. She is the only one of her kind with these powers. *'Elemental Minicry:' Rohan is able to transform her body completely into fundamental elements, including air, earth, electricity, fire, light, shadow, water, etc. Her transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of element, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately she can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. She usually shifts into metal elements which she used to help her in combat. *''Atmokinesis:'' Several times in the past, Shift has been described as a "sculptress". This is (arguably) the best way to describe her mastery over weather, and certain forms of energy. When she uses her psionic powers, she sees the world as colorful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be "molded" to her will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. Shift is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. She can feel them, and likewise they react to her emotional state. She can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. She can also use the weather as a weapon. She can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn her opponents even to the point of death. She can also use this ability as a concussive force.